different brothers, twin demons
by S1L3NT SP3AK3R
Summary: Dak Namikaze was beaten,abused, and outcasted by the village hidden in the leaves his family didnt notice him until he left when he was eight. bnow hes back to get revenge on the family he once knew with old friends that still morn. first fanfic! R


Chapter 1: ARRIVIAL

Team seven was at the training ground early at the request of their sensei that was now about an hour late. All was calm on the training ground around the team until a certain blond teammate with whiskers yells out of nowhere "im so bored!" the blond yelled to the air around him. As the silence was broken a girl with strawberry bubblegum hair glared at the blond and the blond froze at the sight of the heated glare "naruto if you don't shut your mouth ill shut it for you! Now sit like sasuke and be quiet, I want the silence to come back" the girl said/demanded to the blond. The blond released a breath he didn't know he was holding and sighed out "im sorry sakura" and went silent again.

One hour later:

As the silence engulfed the teen ninjas they heard a yelling in the distance. All the ninjas turn around to see the forth hokage, Minato Namikaze and on his back was a person sleeping apperntly. Sakura looked at the hokage and the sleeping man with outrageous hair and though 'who is the man that is….is that drool?….drooling on the hokage?' and soon as that though poped in sakuras head the mysterious man began to steer awake and with a groan he awoke with hazy eyes and silver hair that covered one eye. Minato looked over his shoulder and smiled at the man and set him down on the warm grass for him to regain his balance but he failed to and stumbled backword on his butt. "ugh…what the fuck happened last night?" the man groaned. The hokage smiled and offered a hand to the man that gratefully took it and stood up and looked at the teenagers and nodded to them with a smile. The teenage ninjas were at a lose for words they just saw their sensei drunkly fall and accept help from a person! Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer and finally bursted out laughing and fell on the grass rolling side to side. Sasuke was smirking his signature uchiha smirk while sakura was wearing a shit eating grin and trying to hold back laughter at the brain dead man. " are you okay kakashi you did have a lot to drink last night at the anniversary and I had to escort you home?" minato said in concern to his student and his childs uncle. Kakashi looked over and sighed out a thanks and then a violent shiver shot up his spine and he knew what that ment, kakshi looked over behind his students and noticed a hazy figure matrilze with a smirk. Kakashi grinned when he saw the figure. An above average size wolf with fur pitch black with hints of purple colored in certain spots and the wolfs eyes were a light purple with a golden outlining the cronea. The wolf stopped when it saw the hokage and its eyes grew a darker shade of purple and a low growl escaped its lips and the ninjas got in a defensive stance, but relaxed when they saw kakashi walk in front of them and the wolf calmed down as well and asked " we need to talk, any where you know that's private?" the wolf asked still keeping its eyes on the hokage. Kakashi was thinking and he nodded and signaled the wolf to follow him into the forest. When they were far enough inward the ninja turned and spoke out "whats happening with my nephew dauk? Is he well?". The wolf grinned and spoke out "hes fine and hes actually coming to stay in the village with you" kakashi was stunned to the very core and very concerned. 'why is he suddenly deciding to show up now…I hope he doesn't start shit…but knowin him he probably wont' kakashi looked at dauk and asked when he will be arriving " he has already arrived, he should be at the gate now waiting for you" the wolf replied calmly to the frozen jounin. Before the wolf could ask if kakshi was okay the ninja disappered. 'could have said thank you' dauk thinks and starts to fade into the shadows.

Back at the training ground:

"kakashi! Where did you go with that wolf?" the hokage asked the out of breath ninja, "the wolf just informed me that someone important was at the gate waiting for me, minato I need a favor from you" kakashi asked his sensei with a worried face, minato was already thinkig about the question and said "whats the favor if you don't mind me asking" kakashi got right to the point and asked "can you train my students while I meet the guest?" he asked with a hopeful face on under the mask he always wore. "kakashi…..i don't know I have soo much paperwork…BUT, I guess I could…just for my student and my sons team" he told him with a happy smile. Kakashi grinned and told them to be on good behavior for the hokage and dashed to the gate that leads to the front of the village.

At the gate:

A teenager with the apperance of long black hair with bangs that cover half his face, and sporting the ninja altire of a black long sleeve shirt under a short sleeve shirt with bandages wrapped on his left hand and some wrapped on his wrist on both arms. His legs were sported in a similar fashion of shorts that are knee length with bandages going from his knee to his ankles and standard black ninja sandles. He muttered to himself "I cant even leave him a single note to get to the gate on time for once in his life" he heard someone land and looked out the side of his eye and saw his uncle staring wide eyed at the teenager in front of him. Kakashi sat there staring at the teen and asked after about five minutes " Dak is that you?". The teen sighed and got up stretching and said ina calm voice "if it were someone else that was waiting for you they would have gotten pissed and left already" he turns to face him with a grin "its good to see you kakashi".

* * *

Hey this is S1L3NT SP3AK3R and this is my first fanfiction ever! Im really excited about this one because ive been working on it for some time now and I thought it was time to post it so….here I am!

Chapter 2 will be up in about a week for so unless something comes up so enjoy and review thank you


End file.
